thelorienleaguefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Spherae/@comment-24796133-20150223202614
Brok No more games, this has gone on long enough. My body is still weak, I'm all but leaning against the wall for support. The centaur is in some kind of pain form her back, either way she's not going to much help. Hawk is on the floor over the body of a girl, and moments before i saw him throw a dagger into Arconn's throat. It just made him angry, but he's not gonna heal that quickly, especially now him and Obitus are fighting over the diem. Wanda stands still, watching, and I shout out to her. "Tell Kaytlin to possess Obitus, NOW!" I scream. She nods and I only hope Kaytlin does it. My answer comes a second later when Obitus flies away from the diem, crashing into the opposite wall, writhing around furiously. The diem is firmly clasped in Arconn's hand, and I don't trust him with it, moments ago he declared himself to be a god. I fire lightining at him but it bounces off. He has absolute power. He fires energy at me, throwing me back, burning my chest. What madness is he doing? Wanda flies away too, landing on her back, unconscious. The portal is still open as Arconn turns to face it. Obitus Pain. Too many minds in here, the body cannot take it. I can feel the struggle happening, the two minds clubbing against my own. I scream in agony, clutching my head in my hands. This body will break apart in seconds, I have only one choice. I seep out of the body I inhabited, becoming the black smoke I was trapped as for millenium, the red eyes burning. I send the soul who attacked me out as well, but restore her pysical form, she can no longer possess me. The body remains lifeless, crumpled in the corner. The elf is standing with the diem in his hand, facing the portal. He will never best me. My smoke form flies towards him, enveloping him in darkness. He scrambles wildly before blasting me back with light. He aims the diem at me before a hand reaches from the portal and clasps aroung his neck. His attention is drawn, the first of the dark horde have come. The end is nigh, but this elf will fall by my hand. Brok Hawk is being helped by Dobkin. Obitus is in his smoke form, and his horde is here. We've failed. I see Malakai's now vacated corpse, lifeless it seems. I am wrong. His eyes snap open. We do not die so easily. In a second he goes from utter weakness to pure savagery, smashing head on into the smoke of Obitus, but to no effect. A shard of darkness spears through his chest and holds there as he drops to his knees. I hear Obitus speak. "This time, you die" Malakai catches my eye, and I know what I'm going to do. Despite everything that has ever happened between us, we are brothers, and Obitus killed our third brother. Malakai grins at Obitus. "Go to hell, the door is there, see ya soon!" I leap to my feet and run, ignoring the pain, activating my amalgamation. I plough straight into Obitus, the shadows sticking to me through my power, as the shard of darkness plunges across Malakai's neck, taking his head clean off, his last grin etched on his face in triumph. I feel the shadows invading my mind, my consciousness being taken over, Obitus trying to control. Not this time. Obitus The imbecile. I will destroy the last of them, tear him apart. I try dismembering his body, but whatever dark energy is inside him I cannot counter it. Not without the diem. I turn, and so does the badger. Our minds are still fighting for dominance, but neither can win. We see the elf fighting the first of the hhorde, the diem bursting bright in his hands, but he is distracted. The boy, Hawk, crashes into him, sending him into the wall, the diem flying out of his grip and right into my open hand. Brok The diem is in our hand, but Obitus knows how to best use it, it is but a few seconds until he takes over. I use the last of my will to take control of my mouth and shout. "Arconn, Hawk, Kill us now!" Hawk looks stunned, but I see recognition in Arconn's eyes. The darkness has gone for now, and he remembers the volcano, what I did for him. Hawk throws Arconn his scimitar and Arconn leaps, impaling the blade through our throat. Obitus The diem is mine, all mine, and now I shall destroy this petty world. And then pain, choking, blood everywhere, sudden shock. This cannot be happening, no! Brok I throw the blade out and stumble my body with Obitus still in it towards the portal. I see the horde approach, all of it. This place is hell, and the demons are leaving it. Time for the devil to take residence once more. I clutch the diem in my hand tightly and focus on it's energy, drawing it in to my body. "NO" I hear Obitus scream in my mind, "IT WILL KILL US BOTH!" The diem, now only a golden ball falls from my grasp and rolls down the hall. "Good." I say to him, and fall back into the portal. It's energy supply has gone, it collapses in on itself as we fall through, and everything explodes in a white blaze of glory.